The Mystery of the Missing Rings
by Ayume Sumaji Hazukori
Summary: What do you get when Roan turns evil? A whole lot of laughs!! I do not own any character except for the crewman. Please Read and Reveiw!!
1. Filming the Story

The Mystery of the Missing Rings  
  
Elena had just sat down to watch Ryudo and Mareg knock each others brains out, when Tio comes from around a corner.  
  
"Have any of you seen my rings?" she says.  
  
"Jewelry rings or weapon rings?" asks Ryudo.  
  
"Weapon rings."  
  
"I saw Roan heading for the coast with a wierdly shaped bag in his arms." said Elena.  
  
"What shape?" asked Tio.  
  
"Circular."  
  
"You need to have you eyes checked! It was bag shaped!" Ryudo informed.  
  
"If only you had looked at the bag, you would have known that it were circular, you idiot!" yelled Elena.  
  
"YOUR THE IDIOT!"  
  
"OH YEAH?" Elena and Ryudo started into one of those seemingly endless arguments.  
  
"I did see where Roan went." said Mareg, his load voice booming over the arguing voices.  
  
"Master?" asked Tio.  
  
"He did go that way, and the shape of the bag was indeed circular." continued Mareg. Tio nodded and headed towards the sea. Not long after that, she found Roan sitting on a rock with his head stuck in one of the rings.  
  
"I'll help you, on one condition." said Tio "You must give me back the rings."  
  
She was just about to pull the ring off when Roan slid out of the ring, off the rock, and into the jungle.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Roan. "She'll never catch me, or my precioussss." Suddenly, a crewman comes onto the stage. "Roan, that lines not in the script!" he yells.  
  
"Acually sir, it is in A script. It's in The LORD of the Rings." said the cameraman.  
  
"Thats right!" said Roan "And after all, this is a story about rings, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." replied the crewman, "But these rings are compleatly different."  
  
"ROAN!" shouted Tio.  
  
"Oh crud!" said Roan, as he ran behind a prop tree.  
  
"Come back here!" screamed the enraged Tio. She jumped after him and started beating him.  
  
"Now this is action!" said Ryudo and Skye together. Elena and Mareg were right behind them.  
  
"Should I stop rolling?" asked the cameraman.  
  
"Keep rolling!" replied the crewman.  
  
"But why sir?"  
  
"This is million-doller footage here!"  
  
Everyone went to see the movie when it was done and lived happily ever after. Well....all except for Roan, who ended up with 2 broken ribs, 5 missing teeth and a fractured tibia  
  
The End? 


	2. Roan Strikes Back

Chapter 2: Roan Strikes Back  
  
Roan was watching the movie from inside the hospital. "Stupid Tio. Stupid movies. OW! Stupid pain." He mumbled.  
  
Back with Ryudo, Elena, and the others, who were coming out of the theater.  
  
"Such a great movie." said Elena, clapping her hands in delight.  
  
"I feel kinda sorry for Roan though..." said a sad Tio. Ryudo looked a Tio with a puzzled expression. "The little brat deserved it! Besides, It was YOU who pounded him."  
  
Tio now looked offended and angry. "He took my rings!!"  
  
"Memory check, Tio. It was just a-"  
  
"But my memory banks are fine and operational." interrupted Tio with a tone of assurence.  
  
"I was trying to say that it was just a movie."  
  
"I. guess I forgot!" replied Tio. Everyone except Tio fell down Anime style.  
  
"B-but you just said your memory banks were fine!"  
  
"That was then. This is now."  
  
Roan saw all this on tape, and he thought of an evil plan. "Yes! The perfect. REVENGE!"  
  
Suddenly, the button holding Roan broken leg up slipped, causing the leg to fall and then the bed button thing went haywire, causing the bed to shift in every way possible. Roan did his best impression of Eugene, letting out a faint, "I'm ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A random person: What do you have against poor widdle Roan?  
  
Roan: I'm not little!  
  
Me: I made the fist chapter a while ago, and my first idea was an evil Roan that liked to cause trouble.  
  
What is Roan's evil/diabolical plan? Will he ever get out of the broken bed? Will Ryudo finally stop making fun of Roan? Will I ever stop asking these stupid, "Will." questions? Find out in the next chapter, "Ahh! A Small Brown Pellet Has Gotten Stuck In My Eye!" 


	3. Ahh! A small brown pellet has gotten stu...

Chapter 3: Ahhh! A small brown pellet has gotten stuck in my eye!  
  
After many, many hours of pain and trying, Roan managed to squeeze out of the bed.  
  
"My leg. my leg. my leg. owww." He cried. "My Evil and diobolical plan will help me get revenge! First, I'll play with them like they were little chess pieces moving them into my trap. They will go to the museum, and then they will blow up!"  
  
Roan laughed and laughed and realized that he was missing something.  
  
He added on to his plan, putting, "They will twitch in pain and then blow up."  
  
He continued to laugh and lightning flashed, accompanied by horror music.  
  
He shuddered a bit. "T-that was weird." He walked out of the hospital, looking cute an innocent, skipping down the sidewalk.  
  
After a few minutes, he bumped into Ryudo. "MISTER RYUDO!"  
  
"Dammit, Roan! I told you not to call me that!" yelled Ryudo.  
  
"Awww." Whimpered Roan. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the museum."  
  
Elena knelt down next to him. "We'll go," she gritted her teeth and glared at Ryudo, "Right?"  
  
Ryudo nodded nervously and followed them. Just then, a missle exploded in the sky! It started to rain small brown pellets and someone looked up.  
  
A pellet got stuck in his eye! He started running around screaming his head off. 5 minutes later, it fell off! 


	4. The Plan Put Into ACTION!

Ryudo's eyes widened as he saw the guys head pop off. "Ooookaaay.. that was weird.  
  
"Aye." Roan, said, nodding in agreement.  
  
Elena jumped. "We need to get to the museum! It opens in 20 minutes! Then in closes 5 minutes later!"  
  
Tio shrugged as everyone trounced off. "What kind of museum is THAT?"  
  
They arrived at the museum. Roan was about to walk in when he remebered the plan. "Oh! Adults first."  
  
Ryudo laughed. "No. Kids first!"  
  
"Ok." Roan said. He walked in and stopped, realizing what he had done. "Oh crap."  
  
He started to twitch and twitch and twitch! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOWW!"  
  
Then he blew up.  
  
Ryudo, Mareg, Tio, and Elena looked kinda like this. "O.o;;"  
  
Elena fell to the ground and cried. "Oh, what evil has caused Roan to blow up???"  
  
"It was MY evil! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Ryudo gasped. "That sounds like M-"  
  
Who is it? Melfice, or Millenia? You choose. Most votes= They are the evil. 


	5. The EVIL that plagues us all

"'Twas MY evil. Bwahahahahahahahahahaaaa!" Said a female voice.  
  
"Oh, dear God no! Not M-" Exclaimed Ryudo, clinging onto Elena.  
  
Elena went 'tch' and said. "Ryudo, you are one BAD example of a Geohound..."  
  
"Why shankya!" Ryudo said, making a little kitty face which caused Elena to sweatdrop.  
  
In the meantime... "Yes. It is I, the beautiful, the attractive, the-"  
  
And as that went on Ryudo, Tio, Elana, and Mareg were playing a game.  
  
"Got any three's?" Ryudo asked Tio. "No." She replied. "Go fish."  
  
"damn. I hate fishing. I haven't caught one fish all my life."  
  
Millenia sneered and went into a raging fit. "Hello? Im right here! Lookatme! Lookatme! Im trying to praise myself here!" Then she started to throw stuff. A lamp, a desk, half a ton of steel, and a dump truck.  
  
Having caught their attention, Millenia went back to introducing herself. "Yes! It is I! The beautiful, the attractive, the all powerful Muh- Linnia!"  
  
Ryudo and the others went into a laughing fit. "Muh- Linnia! That the best you could come up with?"  
  
Roan was in the background, screaming his little head off. "Someone deflate my flippin' body!!"  
  
"Hey, Millenia, why DID you blow him up? I thought you loved the kid." Ryudo said, poking Millenia.  
  
"He was a brat." Millenia replied, slapping Ryudo's hand.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"HE MESSED UP MY MASCARA!!!!" Millenia yelled.  
  
Roan, who was deflated by our own Elena, came over and kicked Millenia in the butt. "Take that, you evil witch!"  
  
Millenia went into another raging fit. She picked up Roan and tossed him at Tio, who began to practicly kill him again. Ryudo punched Elena, just for the fun of it, while Mareg had Millenia in a headlock.  
  
Elena konked Ryudo with her staff, knocking him out cold. 


End file.
